Learning to Let Go
by lil-anime-angel
Summary: Inuyasha has never let go of his first true love. Kagome is trying to get Inuyasha to like her but is not ending up in a result that she wanted to end up in. What happens when Kagome found out that she has a terrible disease and she only has a few months
1. Default Chapter

(Not the best chapter and the most interesting but all stories need a start, right? . Well enjoy!)

Oh yeah! P.S. Just to say I'm not much of a storywriter but I prefer to draw

and I can sure imagine things but can't seem to put it all out on paper or whatever. So please bare with me!

Summary: Inuyasha has never let go of his first true love. Kagome is trying to get Inuyasha to like her but is not ending up in a result that she wanted to end up in. What happens when Kagome found out that she has a terrible disease and she only has a few months or so to live unless she's given a special treatment? How will Inuyasha treat her now? How will his feelings change and will he be able to express his feeling before it's too late?

**Chapter 1**

"Ugh. I'm so tired," a dark-haired girl said while collapsing in the front steps of a very large building. At that moment a guy with beautiful long strands of silver hair swept by and saw the girl. He went up closer to see if she was all right. He tapped her shoulder. " Mmmmm. Go away. Leave me alone," said the girl. _She obviously drunk, _he thought "Hey! Wake up! This is no place to sleep!" he yelled into her ear. The girl just moaned and tried pushing him away.

"Hey! I said get up and I'll take you home," The girl ignored his offer and continued pushing him and telling him to leave her alone.

"Fine! Jeez. What kind of attitude is that when someone is trying to help you," he said giving up. He started down the steps of the large building. He waved his hand calling over a taxi. He took one last look at the girl and immediately told the taxi driver to wait. He ran like the wind back to where he left the girl. He had just saw a pack of guys, possibly security of the building pick her up and taking her away. He got to her just at the right time.

"Who are you?" one of the guys asked.

"Are you her boyfriend?" the other asked.

"Ummmm uhhhhhhh… yeah! That's it! Hahaha. That's right. I'm her boyfriend. That's me alright. Yup," the silver-haired boy said trying to think of something that would be able to get the girl without causing trouble with the security guards.

" Hmmmmmm," they said. " Alright." They threw the girl into the boys arms and left.

" Thank you. Thank you," the boy said nodding and smiling like a sweet angel at the guards. He then picked the girl up not quite bridal way but close.

_Man, your not what people call light ya know_ he said to her even though knowing she was asleep and couldn't hear him. He put her into the cab with him and took her into his house. He laid her on his sofa in his small house and took her shoes off. _Wow. She kinda reminds me of someone_ he smiled. _Oh well. Never mind about that. I need my rest too after a long day._

………………………………………………………………………………..

Bring. Bring. Bring…

"Hello? Mom! I don't need wake up calls anymore!"

" I know, I know. I jut wanted to make sure you were up. You wouldn't want failing grades in college now would you. Is your sister up yet?"

" No. She didn't come home last night"

……………………………………………………………………………

_Yawn! My head hurts. _The girl took a look around and freaked out. She clamped a hand to her mouth and tried to calm herself. She looked around and found herself in a very unfamiliar place. She got up and found herself in a bedroom. She looked at the bed and someone was sleeping in it. She peered over the covers and found herself looking at a very_ gorgeous _silver-haired boy with what it seems dog-ears sticking on the top of his head. She just had to touch them. It was just like a reflex. "Wow. They're real," she said softly to herself. As she backed off, she accidentally knocked his alarm clock down. She held her breath hoping that she didn't wake him up. To her surprise, the boy just kept on snoring softly. She picked up the alarm clock and flicked a switch and put it back where it was before. She quietly snuck her way out. _I'd better get to work now since I guess it's a little too late to go home and take a little nap,_ she thought.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Aw shucks. My first day at work and I'm already gonna be late. I thought I set the alarm clock on," the guy cried as he hurriedly pulled on pants and shirt. He grabbed a piece of bread and ran out the door. _I wonder what happened to the girl from last night. Oh well. She probably hopped along home._

………………………………………………………………………………

" First day at work and he's already late," said a gruff voice.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to. Something must have happened boss," another voice defended.

" Sorry I'm late!" the boy shouted. Another boy who was talking to the boss earlier went up to him and dragged him into the desk that was organized for him and told him not to be late anymore and get working.

"Coffee everyone!" a perky voice rang into the room. The boy turned around to see who it was. His eyes almost went out of his sockets. It was the girl he brought home with him last night. _She works at this company too?_ The maiden handed everyone a cup of coffee. She then saw the guy that was in the bed with the cute fuzzy ears and the gleaming silver hair. She smiled and went up to him and started to hand him a cup of coffee. The bot reached for it but before he could get his hands on it, the girl took the cup back and she sipped on it herself.

"If you want coffee, there's a machine downstairs," she said smugly.

"Feh! No thanks. Then I just won't drink coffee."

"Alright. Suit yourself." Then the girl walked over to the desk beside his and sat down.

"Listen up. It's time for our meeting," their boss said leading them into the meeting room. "Everyone, please welcome our new recruit, Inuyasha." Everyone clapped welcoming him. " And you should get to know our lovely lady here as well. You might want to get to know her pretty well since she might end up on television someday."

"Don't over do it boss," blushed the girl.

" Go take a seat beside our lovely Kagome," the boss instructed Inuyasha.

"Alright."

"Okay. To start our meeting I'd like to tell Inuyasha something. One, I hate people who are noisy and second, I hate it when people are late," the boss said in a very loud and low voice. Inuyasha flushed and replied," Yes sir."

"Well I'd say you used a pretty loud voice yourself boss," Kagome announced.

Their boss blushed and said " Well… ummm… alright. Let's start." He cleared his throat and began the meeting

………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N:Hoped you liked it. This is actually the longest chapter I've ever wrote. WoW! Please Review! Thanx! Now onto the next chapter! .)


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the second chap to learning to let go. Hope u like it and don't forget to review! I know I know I don't update often and I'm sorry!

Summary: Inuyasha has never let go of his first true love. Kagome is trying to get Inuyasha to like her but is not ending up in a result that she wanted to end up in. What happens when Kagome found out that she has a terrible disease and she only has a few months or so to live unless she's given a special treatment? How will Inuyasha treat her now? How will his feelings change and will he be able to express his feeling before it's too late?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 2**

" I'm soooo sorry mom. Yea. I promise never to get drunk again. Uh huh. Yea. Alright. Don't worry. Kay. Bye!" Kagome just got off the phone from talking to her mother. She had finally got off work and was fidgeting in her seat, waiting to hear the announcement about to be made on t.v. Ever since she was a little girl, she had always wanted to be a news reporter for the 6 am news. It was her dream. She had signed up and auditioned for 3 years straight but never succeeded. She had to this time. This was her last year she could apply for the position. They didn't want anyone older than 22 to apply. She was turning 22 this year so she had to get in. She just had to. _" Now I'd like to announce this years newly hired news reporters."_ Kagome leaned in towards the screen She was nervous and excited. _" And they are Katy, Rachel……._ But she never heard her name. Fifteen names were called and none of them were hers. She sighed. '_I guess that's my dream thrown right out the window.' _She thought sadly as her eyes began to fill up with tears.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Shit! Aww man! I'm late again. What's with this stupid alarm clock. Damn," cursed a certain silver-haired hanyou. He shoved off the covers and pulled up his pants and ran out the door. On his way to work. He saw a girl on a very tall building, standing on the edge about to jump off. He mad a dash for the building and climbed up the stairs. It wasn't much of a problem considering he's a hanyou but don't forget that they can get tired too. He burst out the door to the roof breathing heavily.

" No! Don't jump. I know you're upset but just come in and we can talk alright?" Then he noticed that it was Kagome and she was giving him a weird look.

" Excuse me?"

" You mean you weren't going to jump off?"

Kagome started to laugh. " You thought I was going to jump off!" Inuyasha just glared at her. She smiled. " No I wasn't going to jump off. I'm not that stupid to commit suicide. Sometimes when you're over stressed and or really mad it's nice to just shout out all your curses and let yourself go and relax ya know."

" Oh. Well that sure was a waste of my time. I'd better get to work. Boss is not gonna be happy considering I'm already late again on my second day of work." With that he began down the stairs.

" Hey! Wait up!" Kagome ran to catch up with him

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, Inuyasha took out his photo album. Now he remembered. Kagome reminded him of his girlfriend, Kikyo, from highschool. She had moved to America on the road of becoming an artist. He flipped through the book looking back at all the great times that they've had together. He missed her a lot.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was pouring rain outside and Inuyasha and Kagome had to deliver all these computers to the shop. On the side at the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of someone he longed to see. He slammed on the brakes making Kagome bump her head as she shot forward. " Owwwwwww! Hey! What did you do that for?" But Inuyasha wasn't listening. He told Kagome to stay put in the car and he'd be back later. "Wha…" He was already gone before she could finish her sentence. Kagome sighed as she rubbed the bump on her head.

Inuyasha walked into a very nice building with very nicely painted walls.

" Hi may I help you," A girl sitting at a small table reading a magazine said. When she raised her head, she gasped. Inuyasha smiled. She got up and walked up to Inuyasha and hugged him. " Ohhh Inuyasha. I missed you so much."

" I missed you too Kikyo. When did you come back? You didn't even tell me when you were leaving when you left me to go to America. I thought I would never see you again"

Kikyo smiled. " I missed you too Inuyasha. Would you like something to drink. And then we could sit down and talk about all thats happened." Inuyasha nodded completely forgetting about the poor girl still waiting in the car.

" So you have a boyfriend right now?" Inuyasha asked.

" No. You?"

" Same. So What do you say I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

" I'd like that."

Meanwhile in the car, the girl was getting impatient and frustrated of waiting. She decided not to wait any longer. She slammed the car door closed on her way out. '_What could be taking him so long!_' She walked into the building. She saw Inuyasha laughing and talking to a girl. Now she was really pissed.

" Hi Inuyasha! Hey You're that girl from…" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pushed her towards the door.

" She's your…" Kikyo asked.

" My friend. Companion from the company."

" Oh. I see." Kikyo smiled. " Well I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye."

" Yea." Inuyasha smiled back and pulled Kagome out the door with him.

" So I assume she's your girlfriend," Kagome teased as she's getting in the car. Inuyasha just smiled.

Kagome remembered the conversation she had with her mom this morning.

" _It's like we were meant to be or something. Do you think I should give him a try?"_

" _Yea sweetheart. You can win over any boys' hearts whenever you want to. I'm sure he's a wonderful gentleman."_

" _Thanks mom. I'll give it a shot. What do I have to lose. We are destined!"_

Kagome smiled with a bit of sadness. _' Maybe he isn't the Prince Charming that was meant for me. Maybe this was a whole big misunderstanding'_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well that's another chappie folks! Tune in next time for … 

Inuyasha figures out a big secret about Kikyo and isn't very happy about it. Kagome isn't very happy with him either. They planned to see a movie but he just ran off. She waited for him outside in the cold and it started to snow. He never showed up until before she gave up hope…

See ya next time! And don't forget to review!


End file.
